You are my home You are my shelter
by Vaelaa
Summary: Nadalind one-shot collection, what can I say more? chap 1: Adalind, Nick, Monroe and Rosalee are playing a game for couples. chap 2: What do you know about emptiness? chap 3:If told you this was only gonna hurt.
1. Game

\- So... if we will write the same answer to the question, we will get a point, right? - Nick asked he wanted to be sure if he understood the rules correctly.

\- Yep! - Rosalee gave him a nod and giggled... she definitely drank too much wine this evening.

\- Okay... let's get started, shall we? - Adalind asked and she took her little board to write an answer and took a marker, Nick did the same and then they looked at Rosalee who was about to pull the first question from the pill of cards. She took the first card when she saw the question, she giggled again.

\- What, what do you have there? - Monroe asked with a smile and put the head on his wife's arm to read the question too, then he started to laugh.

\- This will be a good one. - he said and take a sip of whiskey.

\- Come on! - Adalind shouted at this two lovebirds, they were waiting here!

\- Okay okay... So Nick! You have to guess write down the first moment when Adalind could see you as sexually attractive. And of course, Adalind has to write that moment on board that we could compare this. - Rosalee said, still giggling. She took a glass of wine and drank a little bit.

Nick raised his brows. How could he know that?! He looked at Adalind, who blushed a little bit and started writing. When was the first time, when he realized that Adalind is quite sexy? Well... When he borrowed her his shirt? She looked hot in this... but no, that was not the first time. Then, he thought about the conversation in arrest, when Adalind told him that they could have some fun with things were different. Well, his imagined that for a second back then.

\- Huh. - he realized something, and he wrote it down.

\- So. Ready? Show the answers! - Rosalee smiled.

They showed the boards, on the both was "Mellifers case". They looked at each other with surprise.

\- Really? - Nick rose a brow and smirked.

\- Ohh, shut up. How you figured that out? - Adalind asked.

\- Well... we were in the hotel room alone. - Nick laughed a little bit and drank his whiskey.

\- Wait wait wait, are you suggesting that you thought about the same that day? - Rosalee asked.

\- Nick! That was so long ago! - Monroe pointed.

\- Well... I was with Juliette back then, but for a moment I thought about you and me in that room, with all of this tension. - Nick rolled his eyes, he felt like he was admitting to a crime or something.

\- When I woged and you weren't scared, you laughed and smiled at my face I thought that was kinda hot. - Adalind admitted.

\- Wow wow, it was a thing from the beginning! - Monroe realized.

\- Well, now your turn! - Adalind picked the next card. Rosalee had to guess when Monroe decided that he was going to propose to her, that was difficult! She didn't manage to guess, she was guessing that it was not long before he did that actually, but it was planned a long time before. Then, Rosalee took another card.

\- Adalind. You have to guess when Nick realized that he is falling in love with you! - She snorted. They were taking all good questions to them, knowing how their relationship was difficult at the beginning.

\- Really?! Are you two cheating or something?! - Adalind accused.

\- Hey! you are winning side right now! - Monroe pointed.

\- But you definitely have good fun. - Nick answered.

Rosalee giggled.

Hmm... when did he start to fall in love with her? How the hell could she know that? No, no when he started. When he realized that he is falling. That's different. He could do that since she gave a birth to their child, but when he realized that?!

They kissed.

But it was it? When did they realize that they are into each other? Or he thought about it as an accident?

\- Whatever... - she murmured under her nose.

Nick had the problem to answer that question, really! When he realized that Adalind is becoming someone more for him that the mother of his child. He sighed and he wrote down the answer. Then, when they were ready, they showed the boards. "Rain ritual"

\- Wow! You two are cheating! - Monroe accused this time.

\- How do you guess that? - Nick asked, quite shocked.

\- I dunno... It popped into my mind when I was telling about this ritual and you were sitting and listening to me with dreamy eyes. - Adalind answered and shrugged.

\- Yeah... I realized that I could listen to your voice all the time. - Nick admitted and took a sip of his whiskey.

They played a few hours. Adalind and Nick won, they guessed correctly all the questions.

* * *

Here I'm again with promised one-shots collection!

I can't write "Mess" more, really. When I was on hype, I had milion ideas... now I had none for this fic. But sometimes I have some idea for some nice one-shot story and I will write it, it's better this way, believe me. ;)

I hope that you enjoyed it.

See ya in the next :3


	2. Empty

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Nick screamed in the middle of the spice shop and fell to his knees. "Grimm Team" looked at him with shock, they didn't know what is going on. Then, a bright violet light showed up, and it created a line, which leads somewhere... Only wesen part of this team could see it of course. Nick rose up from the knees.

\- Man, what is going on? - Monroe asked.

Nick didn't give him an answer, he just left the shop and started to run to the place that this light was leading him. Everybody rushed after him, but it was quite difficult for everybody to catch up. Nick was fast and he wasn't getting tired. He was just running. Monroe and Rosalee managed to keep up. But then they realized that they are close to Renard's little palace, Nick entered there without any problem with avoiding guards, like this light was showing him a way, Rosalee and Monroe followed.

When they entered the hall, Rosalee gasped, turning away her eyes for a second.

What did she see?

Renard, Bonaparte, Adalind and Nick and a lot of black claw.

Adalind was lying on the floor. Bleeding. She was barely alive.

Bonaparte holds the blade.

\- Adalind, stay with me. - Nick said desperately, trying to stop her bleeding.

\- Take care of Kelly... and Diana... - She whispered and she closed her eyes.

\- Adalind, please... I love you, stay... - He cried, but she was already dead.

He was holding her body in his arms.

His Adalind. His beloved... He'd never said her that he loves her... and now it was too late.

Violet line, which was a magical bond between Hexenbiest and Grimm shattered, wounding few people close, like Renard and Bonaparte. Nick cried... or more like roared to the sky.

\- Step aside, Nick. It's over. - Renard said and he woged under the pain from the broken bond.

The Grimm looked at him with an empty look.

That was the eyes of the person who had nothing to lose.

\- No, this is just beginning. - He hissed and he fell into a rampage.

Rosalee and Monroe stepped back and left the room seeing this. Knowing that in this state, Nick could hurt even them if they were unfortunately in an area of his blade. They took a chance and run upstairs to take Kelly away.

He killed them all.

Everybody in the hall.

He didn't care.

They all were killers of his Adalind.

He thought many times in his life, that there can't be worse.

When Juliette forgot about him he was sad, despaired.

When Juliette became Hexenbiest he was angry, furious.

But now... he was empty.

* * *

I'm happy that you are reading my one-shot, this is very little but I hope that you enjoyed it.

See ya in the next :*


	3. Only gonna hurt

Thanks to the disneyfananalyst for beta reading :*

* * *

 _If told you this was only gonna hurt. - Martin Garrix - In The Name Of Love_

Nick looked at the TV. Renard dared to threaten his family, to kidnap them.

That man was already dead.

Adalind had to pretend that she was Renard's beloved fiancee. That Kelly was his son.

He'd never felt so much rage in his life. Not even when he thought that Juliette had a romance with... ironically, Renard, too. There is something with Renard and Nick's girlfriends.

This image will be always in his head. Renard, Adalind, Diana and Kelly... together. As a family.

It hurt like hell to see her with another man. The woman he grew up to love.

Yes, he loved her. He finally had the courage to admit that in front of the mirror. Even after all the pain she brought to his life, and he brought to hers, he loved her anyways. Nick knew that he was no saint either. He helped kidnap her daughter. Back then, he didn't realize how much pain he caused. Before, he believed that he had done everything for the greatest possible good, but now, as Kelly, his own son, was ripped away from him, Nick didn't care about the greatest good anymore. He didn't care who he had to kill in the process, or even if he died himself. He would get his family back.

His son.

Adalind.

Even Diana.

A world without Renard will be such a happy place.

Then, he was given today's newspaper, where he read about the engagement ring the Mayor gave his fiancée in the gossip column. Adalind was not Renard's fiance. Not now, not ever, not in this world. Not when he was still breathing.

Renard was dead. Nick had to only inform him of it.

 _You should have never fallen in love with Burkhardt. Now you're gonna regret it. - Sean Renard_

Adalind was in her bed. Sean was sleeping on the couch. For God's sake, he didn't even try to sleep next to her. Sean was trying to please Bonaparte with this, but Adalind was sure that he knew that this was not gonna work. She was not that stupid girl in a toxic relationship with him anymore. That was not even a relationship. Renard saw her only when he wanted to have sex or he needed her powers.

Nick... was different.

He had every reason to hate her. God. She tried to kill his best friend, his actual ex-girlfriend, his aunt. She had done so many terrible things in the name of her twisted love to Sean Renard. But... Nick still took care of her when he learned that she is pregnant with his child. He had every reason to cast her out, to kill her even! But he still took her with him, took care of her and their son. In the beginning she believed that would only be around for Kelly... but then he showed that he cares about her too. That night before Nick left for Germany was everything to her.

Nick made her feel safe. She knew that he would kill every Wesen that would dare to touch her.

She knew that now he was planning to kill Sean and all Black Claw.

She only hoped that Rosalee and Monroe would stop him, reason with him.

Nick was good Grimm... but there was the whole army between them. She didn't want to get him killed.

But sometimes she wished that he would be beside her, look at her with those bright blue eyes and smile. Good God. That smile. That smug face. Sometimes she wanted to wipe it right off his face, but now she missed it so much.

She has fallen in love with Burkhardt, but she is not gonna regret this.

She could only dream about a world where loving him didn't hurt so much.


End file.
